Delusion Match
by tsubasora
Summary: La vida en Karasuno sigue, como todos los días, para Kageyama. Entre la rutina y la llegada de los exámenes, se encuentra realmente desanimado. Pero una tarde, en una práctica del equipo, después de un accidente, Kageyama sufrirá una transformación que dará a su vida un giro de 180 º: Empieza a tener visiones del futuro.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Un dolor punzante**

Los días normales eran ya algo que empezaban a crisparle. Como si de un autómata se tratara, cada día se levantaba de la cama, desayunaba, iba al instituto y al club. Si se ponía a pensar, lo más interesante era la última actividad del día antes de irse a casa; estar con los que consideraba sus amigos, jugar, entrenar sus habilidades en el club de voleibol del instituto Karasuno. Le gustaban los consejos de Suga y Daichi, las duras lecciones de Ukai, los ánimos del profesor Takeda, de Yachi y Kiyoko; las locuras de Nishinoya y Tanaka, las reacciones y perfeccionismo de Asahi, Ennoshita, todos. Sí, y por supuesto también al idiota de Hinata, que había acabado siendo su gran aliado, la horma de su zapato en todos los sentidos posibles.

Kageyama suspiró, a la vez que compraba un zumo en la máquina expendedora. Metió el dinero y le dio dos botones a la vez; pensaba que, tarde o temprano, le ganaría la batalla al aparato y saldrían dos productos en lugar de uno. Pero, como todos los días, solo salió uno.

"Tsk", pensó.

Y pocos minutos después, entró al gimnasio dónde siempre entrenaba Karasuno. Una escena cotidiana pasaba por delante de sus ojos: Ennoshita y Asahi riendo, Tsukishima molestando a Tanaka y Suga calmando los ánimos, y el entrenador Ukai llamando a todos para que empezaran a entrenar, los cuales estaban desperdigados por todo el espacio.

— ¡Ah, Kageyama! — Exclamó Hinata con una sonrisa al verlo, avanzando a saltos hacia su amigo. — Hoy toca entrenar remates. Te enseñaré mis nuevas técnicas. Me las ha enseñado Noya, ¡son como uwaaah y paw paw! — Kageyama asintió, tranquilo, terminando su zumo.

Desde su posición como armador, a un lado de la cancha, mientras en el otro, Suga tomaba la misma posición, el azabache seguía pensando sobre la rutina. Sobre como todo aquello del equipo era un rayo de sol para él, pero aun así odiaba tener que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. El mismo movimiento, la misma mecánica. Para más inri, en las clases le iba también fatal, por lo que no tenía ni un ápice de interés en absolutamente nada.

— ¡yyyyYYYYYAHOO! — Exclamó Tanaka mientras remataba la pelota que Kageyama acababa de levantar, la cual se salió del campo. El pelado chasqueó la lengua con fastidio e hizo ademán de ir a recogerla pero Kageyama le paró con una mano.

— No te preocupes, iré yo... — Dijo dubitativo, haciendo que el más mayor arqueara una ceja y se girara hacia Daichi, que estaba justo detrás de él.

— ¿No está más apagado de lo usual? — Preguntó. El capitán se encogió de hombros.

— Es casi época de exámenes, así que supongo que será por eso. Ya se le pasará, después de todo, después iremos a un partido de práctica contra Nekoma en Tokio.

Ambos sonrieron.

— Estaban como locos por ir. —Dijo el contrario, intentando ocultar su emoción por el evento. Pero la voz de la conciencia molesta, es decir, Tsukishima, habló justo detrás de Daichi.

— Eso si consigue aprobar alguna asignatura. Y tú también, Ta-na-ka. — Y rió burlón. Tanaka frunció el ceño, apretando los dientes, con un tic en su ceja.

— Hey, pienso coger tus gafas y metértelas por el culo. — Y el rubio se encogió de hombros, mientras desde la otra fila Yamaguchi les miraba sonrientes, apoyando a su inseparable amigo. Tanaka bajó la mirada, porque sabía que aunque hiciese su papel de senpai, él lo tenía peor que Kageyama para aprobar.

Mientras tanto, Kageyama tomó la pelota a varios metros de la conversación. La miró y la giró sobre sí misma en un rápido movimiento. Suspiró, dispuesto a volver a su posición bajo los gritos de Ukai, cuando oyó un chillidoa lo lejos; Hinata, acompañado de Yachi y Suga estaban diciendo algo.

"No los entiendo", pensó. Todo pasó en una milésima de segundo, pero a Kageyama le pareció una eternidad. A cámara lenta, esa pelota fue hacia su cabeza a una velocidad que jamás podría haberse imaginado. Impactó contra su nuca y todo se volvió negro como el carbón. Negro oscuro, sí. Negro como sentía su interior.

"¡Kageyama, Kageyama! ¡Despierta, por favor!" Oía a lo lejos. Era una voz aguda, pero de hombre. Parecía llorar, o estar realmente nervioso. La oía tan lejana que no pensaba que fuese para él. Él se sentía como flotando en la nada, con una suave brisa recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Notó como algo tomaba sus hombros, algo caliente y suave. Así que, queriendo sumirse en ese calor, cerró los ojos. Los cerró hasta que...

Kageyama abrió los ojos de repente. Se encontró las cabezas de todos los del equipo, incluidos mánagers y el entrenador, encima suyo. Parpadeó un par de veces, confuso, y todos estallaron en alivio.

— ¡Kageyama, ¿estás bien?! — Exclamó Hinata, disponiéndose a abrazarle, pero Ukai le paró.

—¡Hey! Déjale espacio para respirar. ¡Venga, todos a entrenar, yo me llevo a Kageyama a la enfermería! — Exclamó el entrenador. Todos obedecieron, por el bien de su compañero, pero Hinata se quedó ahí.

— ¿¡Bromeas!? Yo también voy, entrenador Ukai. Ha sido mi culpa, esa era mi pelota. — El entrenador suspiró, arqueando una ceja, mirando al tierno arrepentimiento del menor.

— Tú, pequeño idiota... -Susurró con mal humor Kageyama aún tumbado en el suelo, pero estaba tan aturdido que no pudo hacer mucho más.

—¡Perdón, de verdad! Insúltame si quieres, yo aceptaré tus golpes. Podrás darme mil pelotazos en la cabeza. ¡Mi cabeza es tuya! — Empezó a lloriquear el pelirrojo, pero Ukai le tapó la boca.

— Está bien, ayúdame. Pero cállate.

— Por favor. — Inquirió el azabache. Hinata, con los ojos empañados, asintió varias veces.

Y los dos llevaron a Kageyama, uno de cada brazo. Aún estaba mareado, así que le resultaba difícil caminar con normalidad. Era fuerte, así que a pesar de la preocupación general, sus compañeros estaban seguros de que estaría bien.

Pero, justo antes de salir del gimnasio, su visión se nubló. Y, frente a él, pudo ver claramente un espejismo que parecía realidad.

_Ukai, al cerrar la puerta, no se daba cuenta y su mano se quedaba atrapada entre ambas puertas, que no se terminaban de cerrar. Claramente, Kageyama oía un "Me cago en la puta", seguido de un gemido, y veía como el entrenador sacaba rápidamente su extremidad de ese sitio._

El azabache parpadeó un par de veces, y sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando vio cómo, delante de sus ojos, se reproducía exactamente la misma escena. Ukai se pillaba la mano con la puerta, blasfemaba un "me cago en la puta" y la sacaba.

— Dios, puta puerta del demonio. — Se lamentó después, agitando la mano. Solo había sido un rasguño, así que no era nada grave. El entrenador miró a Hinata, que le preguntaba si estaba bien. Y después a Kageyama, que parecía que había visto un fantasma.

— Hey, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto más pálido. — Después, rió ligeramente con un tono fraternal. — No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien. Acabaremos todos en la enfermería, ¿eh?

Pero Kageyama no estaba así por eso. Estaba así por aquella rareza que acababa de presenciar. Y estaba realmente asustado.

"Acabo... ¿de ver el futuro?"


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**La vida sigue... ¿normal?**_

"Nada más que un golpecito y un chichón. ¡Si el desmayo ha sido más del susto que de otra cosa! Anda, vete a casa y descansa. Hinata, ten más cuidado con la princesa Kageyama, ¿vale?" Había dicho la enfermera del Instituto Karasuno cuando revisó a muchacho por el golpe. Aquel comentario había hecho que Kageyama frunciese el ceño, molesto, que Hinata agachara la cara de vergüenza y que el entrenador Ukai se riera de ambos. "Maldita sea", pensó el azabache.

Lo que más le preocupaba no había sido el golpe en sí, si no aquella extraña visión que le había dejado descolocado. Pero no podía contárselo a aquella enorme enfermera de 1'60 por 1'60 de ancho, porque si no sí que le mandaría al manicomnio. "Habrá sido tu imaginación, un dèja... dujo... una cosa de esas que crees que ves el futuro", se repitió a sí mismo aún cuando estaba en su cuarto, tumbado en la cama boca arriba, jugando con una pelota de voleibol tirándola al aire y recogiéndola, escuchando a todo trapo en sus auriculares "Top of the world", de Greekfire. Se prometió a sí mismo, en su momento zen de concentración absoluta, el investigar ese hecho. Igualmente, no había tenido más visiones desde aquella hace unas horas, así que ello le tranquilizaba bastante.

– Fue solo mi imaginación. – Se convenció a sí mismo. – Nada más que mi imaginación – Repitió.– Por culpa de ese enano idiota e hiperactivo... – Y gruñó por último, atrapando la pelota entre sus manos y clavando sus orbes oscuros al techo. No tardó en ir a dormir, sin ni siquiera cenar, pues estaba agotado y quería aclarar sus ideas.

Y un nuevo día llegó, y con él, un nuevo comienzo de la monótona vida de Kageyama Tobio. Como cada día, desayunó, se vistió y se dispuso a caminar hasta Karasuno, cuyas clases empezaban a las ocho. Todos los días iba en biciclete, pero aquel día había salido muy pronto, así que se tomó la libertad de tomar un camino que nunca había tomado y caminar por él, aunque fuese un poco más largo. Sus visiones parecían haber desaparecido, ya nada le podía molestar y sentía que había vuelto a ser el mismo chico de secundaria que siempre.

– ¡KAGEYAAAMAAAA! – Escuchó de pronto a su espalda, cuando ya llevaba quince minutos de camino y se encontraba por unas calles desconocidas. Su morro se torció entre una expresión molesta y sorprendida. Esa voz pertenecía a Hinata. Se giró y vio al pelirrojo corriendo hacia él, parando justo en frente de él.

– ¿Vas por éste camino...? – Preguntó el azabache casi en un susurro, que sonaba más como una pregunta a sí mismo. No tenía ni idea de que, casualmente, había tomado el camino que su amigo tomaba todos los días.

– ¡Sí! Mi casa está a cinco minutos de aquí. Pero, ¿no te has desviado mucho de tu casa...? Bueno, da igual – Hinata sacudió la cabeza, desviando toda pregunta de su cabeza. – ¿Estás bien? ¡Ayer me preocupaste mucho! Pasé toda la noche pensando en si mandarte un sms o algo, pero no me atrevía por si estabas enfadado conmigo. – Dijo el pelirrojo, bajando el tono de sus palabras conforme terminaba la frase. Se sentía aún culpable por el incidente, pues haber visto a su amigo desmayado había sido un shock para él.

– No estoy enfadado. Lo hiciste sin querer, después de todo. – Respondió el otro tranquilo, ladeando un tanto la cabeza. El rostro del menor se iluminó en una sonrisa. El azabache sentía que debía decir algo más, así que retiró la mirada algo avergonzado. – Así que... hm... Ten más cuidado a la próxima. – Hinata asintió. Y justo cuando Kageyama iba a ofrecerle caminar juntos, la misma sensación de la otra vez recorrió su cuerpo. Un escalofrío y todo pasó ante sus ojos en un segundo.

_"Hinata exclamaba animosamente un "¡Menos mal Te compensaré con un..." que no podía terminar. Por todo su pelo enmarañado y su hombro, había un excremento de paloma. De paloma._

_Hinata se quejaba asqueado, diciendo que debía ir a casa a limpiarse. Y se iba por dónde había venido, invitando a Kageyama a ir con él."_

Y cuando Kageyama volvía en sí, Hinata habló con una enorme sonrisa.

–¡Menos mal! Te comp – El azabache no le dejó terminar la frase, porque eso era justamente lo que se había pasado por su mente. Le tomó de la muñeca, dando un tirón hacia delante. Justamente, en frente de ellos y sin rozar si quiera al menor, un excremento de paloma caía al suelo. Kageyama miraba hacia la misma en una mezcla de sorpresa, terror y asco profundo. Hinata parecía igualmente sorprendido.

–... WOAH, KAGEYAMA. Tienes unos reflejos impresionantes. ¡No me extraña que seas el Rey de la Cancha! – Exclamó el menor con un tono de admiración y cierto retintín en sus palabras. Y mientras seguía haciendo sonidos extraños, que habían aumentado desde que se juntaba más con el ruidoso de Nishinoya, Kageyama no podía salir de su asombro porque eso hubiese pasado otra vez. Ni siquiera había reaccionado a ese "Rey de la Cancha" que tanto lo molestaba. "Otra vez... ¿Por qué ahora?" se preguntó a sí mismo. Y se lo seguía preguntando, caminando como un zombie sin ganas de comer mientras se dirigía hacia el instituto junto a su amigo, quién de vez en cuando le preguntaba si estaba bien, respondiéndole Kageyama siempre que estaba bien.

Las clases comenzaron y Kageyama pudo concentrarse en algo que no era sus visiones. Más concretamente en una clase de Matemáticas. Él no era uno de los mejores estudiantes que se pudiese decir, era más bien mediocre, pero aun así intentaba esforzarse en atender y entender, empezando todas las clases con una atenta mirada hacia la pizarra mientras la profesora Masuda explicaba los logaritmos. No duraba así ni dos segundos, pues terminaba dibujando en los márgenes cualquier cosa menos matemáticas, normalmente pelotas de voleibol con ojos y manos. No era mal artista.

Eran casi las once de la mañana, se acercaba el recreo y Kageyama empezaba a cabecear, mientras su cerebro le indicaba cada segundo que faltaba hasta salir de allí por fin, obligándole a mirar ansioso el reloj de la clase, cuyas saetas parecían pasar más lentas que las de un reloj normal. Y cuando por fin la hora llegó ,el azabache estaba casi dormido y el sonido atronador de la alarma hizo que Kageyama saltase del susto, provocando alguna que otra risa detrás suyo. Toda la clase se levantó, hablando entre ellos y recogiendo sus cosas para dar un paseo por el instituto esa media hora; otros se quedaban sentados y abrían sus bentos llenos de comida deliciosa. Él rebuscó en su mochila, hasta descubrir y acordarse de que se lo había dejado en la encimera de su cocina. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y se decidió a levantarse para ir a la clase de Hinata a visitarle a él, y de paso verles las caras a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, por muy pocas ganas que tuviese en ese instante. Kageyama se levantó, caminando.

Hinata le recibió rápidamente en la puerta de su clase, que estaba a unos metros de la de Kageyama, pareciendo casi que le esperaba.

– ¡Hey! Comes con nosotros ¿verdad? – Preguntó el menor, apoyado en la puerta. Era una pregunta retórica, pues Kageyama siempre comía con ellos.

El azabache se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

– Se me ha olvidado la comida en casa, así que vengo solo de paso. – Y miró hacia la dirección en la que estaban Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, que parecía que habían olido la gran desgracia de Kageyama y le enseñaban sus bentos llenos de rica comida con una juguetona sonrisa, provocando en Kageyama una mirada fulminante hacia ellos.

– No pasa nada, tengo comida de sobra. Hoy he preparado un montón. – Respondió Hinata. Kageyama no se iba a negar, así que asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa dónde los otros dos integrandes del equipo estaban sentados. Pero justo antes de llegar, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kageyama.

_"Tsukishima empezaba a jugar con el almuerzo de Hinata, fastidiándole, alzándolo para que éste lo cogiera. "¡Qué pena ser tan pequeño!" decía el rubio. Hinata, de un salto, conseguía alcanzarlo; pero del impulso hacía que éste cayera al suelo, desparramándose bajo la mirada del pelirrojo, esa mirada que tanto pavor daba y que ya había mostrado en algún partido"_

La visión, más larga de lo normal, terminó justo cuando oyó una exclamación del pelirrojo. Kageyama sacudió la cabeza,volviendo en sí.

– ¡Devuélvemelo! – Dijo Hinata, apretando los dientes. Tsukishima rió.

– ¡Qué pena ser tan pequeño! – Respondió el rubio con una típica sonrisa burlona. Yamaguchi los miraba sin querer inmiscuirse en su juego de críos, pero por su sonrisa claramente apoyaba a Tsukishima. Kageyama vio como Hinata se disponía a saltar, pero pudo actuar lo suficientemente rápido para tomar el bento de Hinata antes de que ésto pasara, con una rapidez increíble, y devolvérselo, antes de que pudiese pasar algo. Tsukishima suspiró. Hinata sonrió, haciendo la burla tanto al rubio como a Yamaguchi.

– Qué aburrido eres... – Susurró el más alto.

Aquello empezaba a ser preocupante. A pesar de tener a Hinata contento y un equilibrio perfecto de nuevo, no se explicaba el por qué de absolutamente nada. Y no solo fue aquellas dos visiones las que tuvo ese día. Cada vez que se acercaba a su amigo, alguna visión tenía tarde o temprano. Después del recreo, justo antes de irse a su clase, pudo ver en una de ellas como el profesor de Física les decía a la clase de Hinata, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi que tenía un examen sorpresa. Física les tocaba después a ellos, y sabiendo el modus operandi del profesor Akanishi, repasó el tema durante sus clases de Inglés. Evidentemente, tuvo el examen.

Y las visiones no terminaron ese día, sino que en los siguientes estuvo teniendo premoniciones cada vez más frecuentes: predijo un nuevo examen sorpresa de Literatura, un simulacro de incendios, e incluso en el club había conseguido predecir varias meteduras de pata de Hinata y del resto del equipo. Terminó siendo alabado por todo el equipo por su mejora, sobre todo Daichi, que orgulloso por su _kohai_, le había animado a seguir así.

Ese mismo jueves por la noche, mientras jugaba con su pelota tumbado en la cama y escuchando I write sins not tragedies, de Panic! At the Disco, la iluminación vino a su mente como si fuese un flash de sabiduría.

– ... Las visiones solo vienen cuando estoy con Hinata. Él es quién las causa. – Se quedó sorprendido, pensativo, incluso orgulloso de sí mismo. Estaba tan feliz por haberlo descubierto que no pudo contener una sonrisa emocionada. Se debatía entonces entre contarle a Hinata sobre ello o seguir manteniéndolo en secreto y para su propio beneficio. "Me ha ido genial desde que tengo éste don...", pensó, empezando a vislumbrar una conclusión definitiva. Hasta que apostó por la última opción. "Tengo que estar cerca de Hinata". Concluyó.

Y así era como la aburrida vida de Kageyama Tobio había tomado un giro interesante. Unas visiones del futuro que parecía que iban a mejorar su vida diaria. Y todo gracias a un golpe en la cabeza y a aquel pelirrojo hiperactivo que tantas veces le había dado dolores de cabeza.


End file.
